Daddy's Girl
by Flower-peddles
Summary: Trunks and Goten find a girl who calls Trunks Daddy! Is Vegeta involed?? Find out! Please R&R!
1. Daddy?

This is my first DBZ fanfic so please bare with meeh. I got the idea from Tenchi the Movie! I love that movie! I hope you enjoy my story and please review after you read it! Got it? Good! Well got to go! Thanx for reading my story! ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Tenchi Muyo! So don't sue meeh! I wanna keep my pocket lint! lol!  
  
Note: Trunks is around 15 years old. I just wanted to let you know just in case you got mixed up or something ^_~  
  
  
  
~~~ Daddy's Girl ~~~  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms as he glared at the girl in front of him. The girl's beautiful brown blew into the her face hiding her evil grin. Vegeta looked into her dark brown eyes which were cold and emotionless. The crowd cheered on waiting for the final fight to begin. Vegeta went into a fighting pose to signal that he was ready. The girl just giggled and disappeared. Vegeta looked around the arena, his muscles were getting tense.  
  
" Surprise!"  
  
The girl appeared in back of him and kicked him forward. He slammed into the stone floor, pain spread threw out his body. After a few minutes of silence Vegeta got up and wiped blood from his chin and smiled.  
  
They both charged at each other at great speed, throwing punches and kicks at each other  
  
many times.  
  
" Sorry little girl, but this game is over!!"  
  
Vegeta smiled as a brilliant light surround him. The girl's eyes wided as she was in a state of shock. Vegeta charged at her and throw a powerful punch at her stomach. She flew out of the ring and into the wall.  
  
" I... will beat you.....Vegeta!"  
  
The girl glared at Vegeta one more time before she went into total darkness.  
  
***** Years later ******  
  
" Come on dad! I know you can do better than this!"  
  
Vegeta and Trunks were in the gravity room at Capsule Crop. It had been a long morning for they have been fighting connately. This had been happening for a long time for they wanted to be ready for anything that comes their way.  
  
" Don't worry Trunks, this is just a warm up!"  
  
" Vegeta, Trunks! Chichi and her family are coming over soon so you guys better quit now and get ready!"  
  
Bulma yelled from the kitchen. She was making supper for tonight. She had many pots and pans filled with mouth watering food waiting to be eaten.  
  
" I guess we will stop here Trunks"  
  
They both floated down to the ground. Vegeta handed Trunks a towel and then left to go see what Bulma was doing. Trunks wiped his face with the towel then let out a sigh. He left the gravity room with a slam of the door. He wrapped the towel around his neck and went up to his room. He grabbed another towel then headed towards the bathroom to take a hot shower.  
  
********************************  
  
" So Vegeta has a son"  
  
A woman with long beautiful brown hair looked at a screen in front of her that showed Vegeta and Trunks fighting before.  
  
" Vegeta got a lot stronger over the years, but with my power I will beat him"  
  
The woman looked around the dark gloomy room. Her eyes wondered until she saw a tank filled with blue glowing substance. She grinned from one ear to other.  
  
" I'll give Vegeta a present! A surprise present!"  
  
She pulled some strains of her own hair then looked at the screen to see Trunks walking out of the bathroom. She grinned then raised her hands keeping her eyes on the screen. A few strains of Trunks hair disappeared and appeared in the lady's hand. She put both stains into the tank and smiled.  
  
" I have someone who wants to meet you Vegeta"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Trunks rubbed his head wondering what happened.  
  
" Trunks! Come down here! Goten is here to see you!"  
  
Bulma shooked her head as she went back into the living room where Goten, Chichi, Goku, Videl and Gohan were sitting chatting with each other.  
  
" Hey Goten!"  
  
Trunks came running down the stairs seeing his friend waiting at the bottom. He smiled and then attacked Goten and Goten did the same. They play fought by the stairs until Bulma came over.  
  
" If you guys are going to play, play outside! You understand?"  
  
" Yea mom. Come on Goten let's go outside!"  
  
" Yea! Let's go!"  
  
They both ran outside as fast as their legs could take them. When they got outside they both smiled. The sun was shinning bright making sure they knew it was there. They both walked throw the thick soft grass laughing at jokes they said. Then Goten paused.  
  
" Hey Trunks, What's that?"  
  
He pointed to front of him seeing a blur moving in the distance. Trunks squinted his eyes to try to make it out but failed.  
  
" Well we won't know until we go check it out"  
  
" Yeah, let's go Trunks!"  
  
They both ran in the grass as fast as they could. The wind blew gentle as the boys got closer.  
  
" It's looks like a person Trunks!"  
  
They both stopped a few feet in front of the figure, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
Trunks looked up to see a girl in front of them. The girl had beautiful brown hair which were covering her eyes. The girl smiled and came closer. She now was right in front of Trunks. He strached his head wondering what she was doing.  
  
" Are you lost lady?" Goten asked.  
  
She looked up at Trunks with deep baby blue eyes. She smiled then hug him tight. She laughed as the two boys jumped back in shocked.  
  
" What are you doing?" Trunks looked at her in surprise.  
  
" Don't you miss me.... Daddy?"  
  
" WHAT?!!!"  
  
  
  
I finish the first chapter! Horary! *jumps in air* I hope you liked it! Please Review because I would like to know if you liked it or if something didn't make sense or yea. Well I going to get started on Chapter two! Bye peeps! ^_~ 


	2. Vegeta's fight

I finally updated my story! Yea! I so happy! I wanna thank all the people that review my story and others that do! Please R&R my story if you haven't already did! I really like that! I hope you enjoy the second chapter! I better go! ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Tenchi Muyo! So don't sue meeh! I wanna keep my pocket lint! lol!  
  
Note: Trunks is around 15 years old. I just wanted to let you know just in case you got mixed up or something. And another thing, The girl (Mizuki) is also around 15. Just to let you know. ^_~  
  
  
  
~~~~~ Daddy's Girl ~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks looked up to see a girl in front of them. The girl had beautiful brown hair which were covering her eyes. The girl smiled and came closer. She now was right in front of Trunks. He starched his head wondering what she was doing.  
  
" Are you lost lady?" Goten asked.  
  
She looked up at Trunks with deep baby blue eyes. She smiled then hug him tight. She laughed as the two boys jumped back in shocked.  
  
" What are you doing?" Trunks looked at her in surprise.  
  
" Don't you miss me.... Daddy?"  
  
" WHAT?!!!"  
  
************************  
  
The two boys sprinted through the door coming to a sudden stop in the living room.  
  
" What's the matter?!" Chichi asked.  
  
" It looks like you guys seen a ghost or something"  
  
Gohan chuckled looking at the two pale face face boys with their mouths wide open.  
  
" Girl..........she...ah..she......"  
  
The two young sayins mumbled as they were in too much shock to try to make any sense.  
  
"Spit it out already!!"  
  
Vegeta stood up and glared at the boys impatient.  
  
Suddenly a figure flew pass the living room entrance and down the hall. There was a moment of silence for everybody was puzzled.  
  
" Oh.....no"  
  
Trunks and Goten's eyes widen for they knew what had come. Their muscles got tense as they they listened closely. Footsteps pounded down the hallway again, coming to the entrance.  
  
" There you are!!"  
  
There was a girl with a sweet smile on her face standing at the entrance. Her long brown hair swung to her side. Her baby blue eyes were set on Trunks. She giggled then glared at her target.  
  
" You shouldn't leave me like that, Daddy!"  
  
She charged at Trunks, wrapping her arms around his neck. Trunks lost his balance and fell to the ground. The girl on top of him. Trunks lied there for the girl was squeezing him tighter. Everybody stood there staring at the two lying on the floor. Their mouths dropped open with surprise. No one knew what to say. Vegeta looked at the girl with an anger face. He charged over to the couple on the floor and grabbed the girl's arm and released her from his son. Trunks turned over and coughed. Goten went by his side to see if he was ok. Trunks stared at the floor not knowing what to do.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta's grasp got tighter as the mysterious girl struggle to break free. She shouted threats at Vegeta as he just sat there and frowned.  
  
" Leave me alone!! What do you want from me!!" She whimpered.  
  
" Who are you? Where are you from? TELL ME!" The Prince snared.  
  
" Nooooooo!!"  
  
The girl's eyes went blank as a brilliant light blue surrounded her. She went to a frown to a evil grin. She laughed to herself, then grasped her fists tightly. Everybody looked at her in amazement. Vegeta just smiled and yelled to the girl.  
  
" Fine! If you want to fight then we will fight!!"  
  
She nodded and opened her hands. A swirl of color formed into a ball into her hands.  
  
Goten looked around the room. His friend lay on the floor dizzy from all of what happened. Then his attention went to the battle that was going on. He grew angry for Vegeta was fighting for no reason. What they needed were answers not a battle. He then looked at the adults which were just sitting there not knowing what to do. Goten knew something had to be done. He plunged at the girl and brought her to the floor. The light faded away as she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
" What are you doing boy! We were about to fight here!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Goku finally stood up for he had enough of it. He walked in front of Goten and starred at Vegeta.  
  
" Your son ruin the fight Kakarotto!!"  
  
" I was going to get rid of her too!"  
  
Vegeta looked at Goten then at Goku. He gave him a evil look.  
  
" Look Vegeta! You can't just get to a conclusion right away that this girl is evil!"  
  
Vegeta looked at everyone one more time before stomping out of the room. He went down the hall and into the gravity room. He slammed the door for he was very upset.  
  
"I think we should leave know, it's getting very late." Chichi announced.  
  
Everybody was quiet as they said their goodbyes.  
  
Bluma sighed as she looked at the two teenagers lying the the living room floor.  
  
************************  
  
The girl opened her eyes a little to see a blur of color in front of her. She felt something wet being laid on her forehead. She saw two figures smile at her. She notices she was lying on a bed in a bedroom. She looked at the two people and saw it was her Daddy and Bulma. She tilted her head to face the two.  
  
" Daddy"  
  
She was too weak to get up so she just giggled and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
" I was wondering...what is your name?" Bluma asked kindly.  
  
" Mizuki" she said softly.  
  
" My name is Mizuki"  
  
I'm glad I finish it finally! I hope you liked the second chapter! Please review my story! I love listening to what you say about my story! Well, I don't really know what else to say so I going to get started on the third chapter then! C ya all later peeps! ^_^ 


End file.
